Dream Eaters
The Apostles of the Dream Eater, commonly referred to as simply Dream Eaters, are a group capable of manipulating dreams that originate from Midgarde. Background The Apostles of the Dream Eater are a group that was created by a scientist named Xanvi on the third moon of Midgarde. The name of the group is derived from "The Dream Eater," a Ulitharid that had trained Xanvi and granted him his abilities. Near the end of his life, The Dream Eater had granted Xanvi one of his eyes, allowing him to develop the ability to travel across dimensions. Xanvi was responsible for finding most of the current Dream Eaters, all of varied species. The Dream Eaters are notorious inter-dimensional terrorists. As dimensional travel is a taboo of the Powers, the deity Iblis ravaged the population of Midgarde as punishment for the actions of the Dream Eaters. Upon Iblis' attack, the Dream Eater Supay was killed and Tyr's arm was severed. Not long after such, Heanor was recruited in Eden. Abilities Though every Dream Eater has a specific and specialized ability, all Dream Eaters are capable of traversing between dimensions and entering the dreams of other people. By entering the dreams of another person, the Dream Eaters are capable of influencing a person's thoughts or decisions. In addition to influencing thoughts and actions, the Dream Eaters' ability to enter dreams allows them to bridge between worlds. By linking together the dreams of people from another dimension, the Dream Eaters have a means to travel to that dimension. This ability has adverse effects on the sanity of those whose dreams were selected. Once a world has been bridged, the Dream Eaters can enter and exit it as they please. When the group travels to a different dimension, it appears that they are able to do it instantaneously. However, in order to perform this travel, the Dream Eaters must traverse a complex dimension of dark corridors that take several hours to complete. Role in Series Dream Eaters/Season One|Season One Dream Eaters/Season Two|Season Two Members * Atla - A Jotun, Atla is larger than most adult human males. She wears a set of black and brown robes alongside two large leather gauntlets. * Heanor - The newest member of the Dream Eaters, Heanor wears a generic black robe with a hood and minimal design. * Koloktus - Wears a gold, emotionless mask. Under their cloak is a set of gold armor on a green reptilian body adorned with red feathers. * Meffe - Wears a set of dark robes, with bright yellow patterns. A Syzygy, he is intelligent and resilient. * Tyr - Direct enforcer of Xanvi, Tyr has the ability to influence life and even create it from nothing. His left arm was severed by the deity Iblis. Usually seen wearing layered robes. * Xanvi - De facto leader of the Dream Eaters. Usually seen in a black hood, with only his eyes — one blue and the other green — visible. Unlike Yaakov, Xanvi is incapable of possession and must rely on morphing his own body through illusions. * Yaakov - Usually seen in the form of a humanoid-shaped mist with a cloak. Through their mist form, they can project their mind or will onto multiple people. Category:Groups